thewastelandersfandomcom-20200214-history
TheWastelanders Wikia
The Wastelanders In the year 2048, the last of the great nation powers ceased to be. Even the once great USA could not stand against the unrelenting coming of sheer anarchy and social collapse. The end did not come with the raining of hell-fire to a trumpet sound but to the sound of a morning empty the hum that was the churning cogs of what had been modern society. Within twelve months, no vestiges of society remained. Civility and rule of law had fallen to the way side, replaced by something older, something far more primal. The need to survive. The Wastelands are not some great expansive desert. No, The Wastelands are the bare-bones of the cities and places abandoned after the fall. The no-mans land where life can hardly be supported and its up to you to Reclaim It. About The Game The Wastelanders is a table-top, tile laying, card draw, hand management, strategy survival game with scattered elements of role playing mixed in. * Designed by: Andrew Cox * Art by: Tatiana Adzhaliyska Etsy: https://www.etsy.com/shop/TatianaAdzhaliyska?ref=pr_shop_more Society6: http://society6.com/tatianaadz/prints Behance: https://www.behance.net/tatianaAdz * Art by: Russell Rush http://burningrusher.tumblr.com * Published by: Primed! Gaming * Game Length: 45-90 minutes * Players: 2+ At the start of each game, players will draw a random Wastelander to control as they adventure and explore the Wastelands. Exploration is done one tile at a time, by drawing a tile card, and placing it on the board to be entered. Starting the Game Each player draws (3) three cards from the building deck, and (1) one Wastelander and receives (5) five food tokens. Each player then chooses their first area card to place on the playing surface, and puts the Wastelander on top of the card. (The Wastelander card is secured by placing it inside the card stand.) * Turn Order is then decided by going counter-clockwise with the highest dice roll using the 20-sided dice. Turn Phases: Draw - At the start of every turn, a player draws (1) area card, and can place as many area cards as they can. A player must play an area card if they have more than (4) area cards in their hand. Once an area card is played, an event card must be drawn, and whatever the card says must be obeyed. Turn Phase: Actions –''' Once the draw phase is over a player may then move any Wastelander the player controls to any adjacent area. Each Wastelander can move once, and commit one action. The actions are as follows – Recruit, Salvage, Forage, and Attack. '''Turn Phase: Action – “Recruitment”''' – Unless otherwise''' stated, recruitment can only happen in an area put down that turn by the player. To recruit, a player moves a Wastelander onto a newly placed area, states they want to Recruit, and then roll a 20-sided dice. If the player rolls an 8 or higher, the recruitment is successful, and the player then draws a random Wastelander card from the recruitment deck and places it on the area card it was recruited from. Turn Phase: Action – “Forage” –''' Unless otherwise stated, Forage can only occur on a''' non-famine area. To forage, a player declares the intention to forage with a specific Wastelander, and then rolls a 6-sided dice. Whatever the dice amount is then added to the player’s inventory as food tokens. IE, rolling a six would look like once a tile has been foraged from a Famine token is placed upon the card to show that it is no longer forgeable. Turn Phase: Action – “Salvage” – A Wastelander salvages an area, by declaring the intention to us that Wastelanders action phase to salvage, and then by rolling any dice. If the dice is an even roll, then the player may grab one random item to immediately equip or put in the inventory. Turn Phase: Action – “Attack” – Each Attacking Wastelander rolls a 20-sided dice. Those numbers are all tallied and added together, along with any offensive modifiers to get the final attack value. (IE: A roll of 13 plus 2 for a permeant bonus from an event, plus 7 for the offensive equipment that Wastelander carries for a total of 22. Turn Phase: Action – “Attack” – “'Defending”' –''' Each Defending Wastelander rolls a 6-sided''' dice. Each individual roll is then multiplied by that Wastelanders total defensive modifiers. Each Wastelander starts the game with 1 Defense. (IE: Plus 3 to Defense for Wear of a Flak Vest, plus 1 for a Riot Helmet, Plus 1 for controlling a Police Station for a total of 6. The player then rolls a 4, which is multiplied by the defensive factor of 6 for a total of 24) Who Wins The Battle – Fortune favors the bold. Tie goes to the Aggresor. The Wastelander with the higher value wins and the Wastelander with the lower value is killed. (Unless using ranged weapons.) Turn Phase: Feeding – “Starvation” – '''Food tokens are consumed at a rate of 1 food per turn, per Wastelander, unless otherwise stated. At the end of the players turn, the still living Wastelanders must be fed. This is done by counting out the food tokens required to feed their Wastelanders, and putting those tokens back into the draw token pile. If the player does not have enough food to feed all of their Wastelanders, the player must choose which Wastelanders die from Starvation. Any Wastelander that does not eat, dies. '''Game Mechanics – “Equipment” – Equipment will specifically state if it is 1H(One-Handed) or 2H(2-Handed). Wastelanders may have two 1H items equipped, a piece of armor, a helmet, and a backpack like item. Equipped items do not count as inventory. '''Game Mechanics – “Inventory” – Every Wastelander has 5 inventory slots unless otherwise started. Meaning at the start of the game, each player has only 5 inventory slots. Each Food Token and non-equipped Salvaged Item requires one inventory slot. Inventory is tracked an overall value, rather than individual value. All salvaged items and foraged food tokens sit in front of you and cannot total more what your Wastelanders in total can carry. So when a given Wastelander attempts to salvage, the individual 5 inventory slots are not considered but rather the total combined inventory slots of all the Wastelanders controlled by the player and whatever inventory modifiers that player has been able to secure. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Self-Publishing